Kawaii Amethist: 2 Slugs, Trolls and Ruin
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: Kawaii's not having a good day, and it's just about to get worse.


Slugs, Trolls and Ruin  
  
Out of the shadows steps a young girl with golden girls. She stands next to Derek, her  
  
hands clasped together. Derek nods to her silently.  
  
Kawaii rubs her chin. "Magi, eh?"  
  
Also recognizing the voice, Valic calls out. "Miss Magi, we're trapped in this vine  
  
barrier!"  
  
"The twin souls have been angered!" Magi rubs a hand along the barrier, frowning.  
  
Valic leans against the barrier, sighing.  
  
I can't believe this.Valic moans to himself. This is just grea.aaaaaa..my head.my  
  
head... "Kawaii."  
  
Temis's charcoaled wings flap slowly as she leans against the ground, rubbing her  
  
forehead. "Ooww.my head huuurts!"  
  
The groans of the two worry Kawaii. Valic kneels on the ground, losing vision. His  
  
cheek pale white, sweat dripping down his cheeks, he loses consciousness, dropping to  
  
the ground beside Temis. Kawaii watches over them frantically, huffing with fear and  
  
rage. "Batboy! Temis! This is no time for a nap!"  
  
Kawaii's anxiety becomes a burning heat within her head. Her eyes flicker, drowsy.  
  
"Suddenly I feel so." The Elvin girl falls to the ground, deep in slumber.  
  
Outside the boy and girl stand calmly leaned against the barrier. They exchange quick  
  
glances.  
  
"They're asleep," says Magi.  
  
Derek folds his arms. "Yep, I suppose."  
  
"Did you tell them." Begins Magi, resting her head into a groove, "the tale?"  
  
Derek half smiles. "I always do."  
  
The two turn gaze to the statues, Derek smiles, pleased by the sparkle of the silver.  
  
"Soon all their life force will be drained, dear sister."  
  
Magi steps forward, clasping her hands to her chest. "Their soul will be preserved  
  
forever in our perfect society."  
  
The air is thin, shadows loom across the ground. Light footsteps echo throughout the  
  
underground cavern. The children stand to attention, glaring in the direction of the  
  
stairway. An elongated shadow moves forward, as a brown boot, tied with leather and  
  
two gems steps upon the ground, followed by another. Highlighted by the glow of a  
  
torch, is a thin, indifferent face, half covered by waved blonde hair. His showing ear, that  
  
of a Troll's, was pieced with a golden hoop. Magi studies him, admiring his maroon  
  
bandana, slightly flared off-white shirt, brown vest and matching brown leather belt, tied  
  
like string around his waste. Derek wasn't isn't as taken by him.  
  
The man gazes without emotion. "Drain them? Is that so?"  
  
Derek growls, preparing himself for a battle.  
  
"Kids, you've been naughty." He places his hands on his hips. "I'll have to teach you  
  
some manners."  
  
Magi, out of her daydream, glowers. "Oh yeah?!"  
  
He vanishes. They squint around, hearts pounding. Two amber eyes stare right infront  
  
of them. "Hi."  
  
Magi and Derek fall over from surprise, racing to their feet. The stranger is on one  
  
knee, eyes always fixed on their's. "Building a society on the remains of your master's  
  
meals is no way to live, for you or them. There is no more need for death."  
  
Angered by his words, Magic cries out, "Silence!" She bares her palms, unleashing a  
  
wave of energy. Her target is thrown back, but he halts himself with a soft blue glow.  
  
Magi pants. The man steadies himself, crossing his legs and folding his arms. "Is this the  
  
best you can do, Miss Magi?"  
  
Magic stamps her foot. "Meanie! Who the Hell are you?!"  
  
"Hush." The tall Troll points his index finger at her; a bolt of blue lightning escapes his  
  
finger. Magi reveals her palms once more, screaming as she attempts to fight against it  
  
with her own red lightning. Clashing, the blue and red fight against eachother. Magi  
  
strains. The lightning cracks. She is sent flying into the side of a cave.  
  
Derek gasps, shaking. "Sis..." Derek raises a fist, enraged. "Fool! Now my master has  
  
been disturbed! Now.now you will pay the consequences!"  
  
The stranger slowly rises to his feet, an approaching force of malice grasping his  
  
interest. Leisurely clops echo within the cave where Magi had been thrown. Bracing  
  
himself calmly, a large silver horses leg stamps to the ground, a ruby horn sticking out  
  
defensively from its knee.  
  
Derek backs away. "I hope you're happy!" He lowers his voice, peering over his  
  
shoulder." Because he sure isn't."  
  
Still giving nothing away, the tall blonde Troll rests a hand to his face while the rest of  
  
the creature emerges from the darkness. Roaring like a dragon, a silver Pegasus stands  
  
menacingly before the cave. Four sharp tusks show, dripping with saliva as he examines  
  
the silent Troll. Two wings flap up, signing he is an enemy. Casually, he turns, the Troll  
  
receiving a side view. The tail was a brilliant blaze of flame.  
  
"Hmm.a demonic Pegasus.?" The man steps closer, bowing. "Greetings, Master  
  
Duhaust."  
  
The Pegasus snorts, a puff of smoke escaping the sides of his jaws.  
  
Duhaust licks his mouth, tongue saliva drenched. "You look rather tasty."  
  
The Troll puts a hand to his side, leaning slightly. "I have no intention on being your  
  
meal. I have come only for the Durocks."  
  
"Durocks? Hah! I'd rather eat you."  
  
With that, Duhaust took off, galloping fiercely toward the man. Waiting patiently, he  
  
stood silent and still. Duhaust raises in the air, aiming one knee horn to the guy's head.  
  
Swiftly, the Troll raises a finger, barely touching the tip of the horn. Duhaust is stopped  
  
dead in his tracks.  
  
The Troll peers up, eyes meeting Duhaust's. "Almost."  
  
Muffled noises.Kawaii's light silver eyes slit open, hazy and dull.  
  
Derek stands near the barrier, hands over ears, trying to keep his gaze from Duhaust's,  
  
when he hears a faint voice shout, "Hey!"  
  
Derek shuts his eyes tighter. "God, I'm hearing things!"  
  
Kawaii crawls across the ground, dragging her torso to lean against the vines. She lands  
  
a hand to the barrier. "Hey! Oy, brat. Spring me before I kick.your.ass."  
  
Derek opens one eye meekly.  
  
Leaning a cheek to the vines, Kawaii frowns lazily. "Well.?"  
  
The boy winces, a sweat drop trickles down his flush cheeks. Derek faces the vines,  
  
rubbing his palm over the roughness of the green. He concentrates a quiet spell, standing  
  
back. Derek watches with anxiety as the vines untwine, plunging into the ground like  
  
worms. Derek clasps his hands at the sight of Kawaii's lavender crown. The Elf's eyes  
  
stare up at the boy, unmoved. "Thanks."  
  
Derek moves to help her up, but is pushed away while Kawaii lifts herself up,  
  
staggering. She rests two hands on her knees, smiling at the boy. Derek smiles back.  
  
BAAAM!  
  
Derek falls to his knees, cuddling his abdomen. Kawaii manages to stand on firm legs,  
  
pushing back stray locks of hair. "Thanks kid."  
  
"No probs," wheezes Derek.  
  
Kawaii's eyes wander around the cavern; a large splotched shadow on the ground  
  
makes her curious. She looks up, to see Ruin the Giant Slug clamped to cavern's rocky  
  
ceiling. Ruin's head sways, avoiding a Pegasus. Kawaii doesn't understand what's going  
  
on, she shakes her head and cups her hands over her mouth, stretching up.  
  
"Where's you get to, Ruin?!"  
  
The Giant Slug turns his head down quickly. "Huh?"  
  
A split second concentration lost, Duhaust stabs his forehead horn into Ruin's delicate  
  
neck. Light headed, and pained, Ruin's legs lose their grip. He plummets to the ground,  
  
crashing infront of Kawaii. Kawaii is pushed back by the force of the wind. She  
  
scrambles to her feet, rushing to check the Giant Slug's wound.  
  
"Shit!" Kawaii cries out. "Damn it, Slug, wake the hell up! WAKE UP!"  
  
As Kawaii presses her hands against the wound to begin a healing spell, Derek feels the  
  
force of Duhaust on them. He turns to see the Demonic Pegasus soaring straight for them.  
  
"Miss Kawaii!"  
  
Kawaii outstretches her right arm. "Nature's wrath, lightning!" A burst of lightning  
  
flies from Kawaii's palm directly into the Pegasus, thrusting Duhaust into the ceiling with such force his back punctured dozens of cracks.  
  
Abandoning Ruin, hoping the healing spell had been cast long enough; Kawaii readies  
  
herself for a new spell. She claps her palms together infront of her chest, slotting her  
  
fingers between each other in one motion. Her eyes fade in a spiral of silver, till her  
  
pupils are no more. A barrier of silver mist forms from her enclosed palms.  
  
"Wynda's beasts of burden from the sixth world draw strength from my soul and come  
  
forth to this world." Kawaii spreads her arms wide, crossing her arms extended infront,  
  
her index and middle fingers raised out. ".Twin Tails!"  
  
Splitting from the barrier, two burning black tails encircle Kawaii. Kawaii takes hold of  
  
the bulbed heads of the tails and tosses them in the direction of Duhaust. Tails sweep  
  
around Duhaust's torso before burrowing into his neck. The Pegasus growls out like a  
  
lion in pain, teeth gleaming in the dark of the ceiling. Finding their way to each other, the  
  
Tails leave the beheaded Demon, rocketing back to their present master. Kawaii allows  
  
them to entwine around her arms, disappearing into a mist of silver, as the head and body  
  
of Duhaust hit the ground.  
  
Kawaii rubs the back of her head, sighing relief. Her gaze returns to Ruin, heart heavy  
  
not knowing if the Slug was dead or alive. Derek plays with his shoulder coat.  
  
"Be useful.help your sister," orders Kawaii.  
  
Derek bows, running toward the cave his sister had landed. "Thank-you."  
  
Magi has been resting, knocked out from the small blow to her head. Derek grabs her  
  
shoulders, shaking her gently. "Magi! Magi!"  
  
Weak eyes flutter open. "Der-ek?"  
  
Kawaii walks toward Temis and Valic, asleep on the ground. She beams, lifting the  
  
snoring Temis into her hands. "Temis, rise and shine!"  
  
Temis yawns, leaning her head on Kawaii's chest.  
  
Kawaii steps infront of Valic, looking down at his serene face. "Oy, Batboy, move it."  
  
He doesn't respond. She nudges him lightly with her heel. "Batboy."  
  
Still, no response. Agitated, Kawaii kicks him in the ribs. "GET UP, BATBOY!"  
  
Valic coughs out, crawling away like a spider. "Ugh.'morning Kawaii."  
  
Magi and Derek stand before Kawaii, Valic and Temis, eyes lowered.  
  
"Explain, fast!" Orders Kawaii, glaring down at them, hands on hips.  
  
The children gulp, looking at each other for support.  
  
"Kids, I'd do as she says.it'll be.less painful." Whispers Valic, avoiding Kawaii's  
  
deadly gaze.  
  
Magi and Derek stare at each other again. The silence enrages Kawaii. She ducks her  
  
head in the middle of them and screams. The twins gasp, falling back on their rears.  
  
Valic sighs, folding his arms. "I warned you two."  
  
Magi holds her arms out pleadingly. "Please.Kawaii, we meant no harm. We didn't  
  
have a choice!"  
  
"Don't give me that Kid, there is always a choice. The alternatives are there, it's your  
  
choice firstly if you really want to see them or not."  
  
"You make it sound so easy," hisses Derek. "And if the alternatives were worse, what  
  
then, Kawaii?"  
  
Kawaii growls, pulling at her hair. Temis, who sits on Kawaii head, notices the head  
  
begin to tremor. She looks at everyone, oblivious of the tremors. Temis looks back,  
  
blinking. Derek makes a fist, looking away. "Duhaust is the chief Pegasus of Hades. He came to  
  
this world to oversee new breeds of Demons."  
  
Kawaii raises a brow. "Demons.?"  
  
"Yes, there are thousands of new Demons in this continent already. Each answered to  
  
Duhaust, quite an organization. As powerful as Duhaust was, he needed Human lives to  
  
survive." Derek's tired eyes meet with Kawaii's, "All we could do was reanimate the  
  
Souls and give them a new life. That's.all."  
  
The tremors from the head increased into a rattle. Fire spray out into a mane of flames.  
  
Temis grabs hold of Kawaii's ears. "Lady Kawaii!"  
  
Kawaii clicks her fingers, creating a ball of swirling water.  
  
Magi ducks behind her brother, grabbing his waist. "He's alive!"  
  
Derek trembles. "His true form is fire."  
  
Kawaii holds the ball of water beside her body, readying to throw it at the approaching  
  
head. "Man, Demons piss me off!"  
  
Duhaust licks his lips. "Foolish child."  
  
Holding the ball out with her index finger, Kawaii uses her soul's force to drive it into  
  
Duhaust. The ball doesn't even touch his skin, evaporating in his presence.  
  
"Evaporated." whispers Kawaii, stepping back.  
  
Valic grimaced, fixed on Duhaust. "Kawaii, he is from Hades, our world's water won't  
  
destroy him!"  
  
Kawaii glances back at him. "Ya think?!"  
  
Duhaust's head withdraws, snarling, pleased. Kawaii narrows her eyes, confused. Magi  
  
and Derek begin to walk away from Valic.  
  
"Kids, come back, it's safer by me!"  
  
Magi turns around, smirking. She points at him, a bolt of light hitting his heart.  
  
Cackling, the Vampire is thrust into the air. He screams out in agony, body convulsing.  
  
"Valic!" Shriek's Kawaii, readying an attack.  
  
Before she can begin, Temis is blown off her head by a gust of piecing wind. Kawaii  
  
growls at Derek. Temis lays panting on the ground, her little body full of scratches.  
  
"They.will.pay." sneers Kawaii.  
  
The children turn their attention to Kawaii, lunging for her. Kawaii grits her teeth,  
  
standing defensively. "Come and get it!"  
  
Rubble falls around Ruin.  
  
Within arms length, Magi and Derek fall at Kawaii's feet. She blinks, looking up.  
  
Where Ruin lay, now is a young blonde haired man, a hand raises. He is covered in blood  
  
and scratches. He breathes heavily, nonchalant eyes on Kawaii.  
  
"So, who are you.?" Kawaii asks, dumbfounded.  
  
The stranger wipes away a trickle of blood from his mouth, and says simply, "Passing  
  
good Samaritan. Hi."  
  
"Grrrrrrrroooooooowwwwwrrrrrr.Forgetting someone, mortals?" Haughtily chuckles  
  
Duhaust.  
  
"Weaker I see," says the stranger. "Excuse me a moment, Miss Kawaii."  
  
Kawaii looks at the stranger, then at Duhaust. "What the hell are you up to?"  
  
The blonde man rises to his feet. "Demon, I am going to take the Durocks."  
  
"This, I have gotta see!" Laughs Duhaust, Kawaii echoing the sentiments in her mind.  
  
"Is he insane?"  
  
The young man envisions himself centered atop a calm ocean. Waves rolls around him,  
  
rays of sun dance over the ripples. Kawaii gasps, Duhaust jerks.  
  
"It.no it can't be!" Kawaii can see the vision of the ocean surrounding the young man.  
  
A large wave rolls over him.  
  
"Divine Oceans!" He cries out, watches with composure as the wave continues to roll  
  
crashing over Duhaust.  
  
Kawaii falls to her knees. "A high level Divine spell?!"  
  
Splashed by the Divine water, the mane of flames washes away. Duhaust cries out,  
  
evaporating into nothingness.  
  
Resting his hands on his knees, the young man sighs, allowing himself to fall back.  
  
Kawaii, gathering herself, storms over to him, leaning down, pointing a finger square into  
  
his nose. "I'll assume you have a good explanation for all this!"  
  
The stranger's eyes are still stale. "Define.good."  
  
Kawaii huffs.  
  
"Lynch me later. Give me a healing spell now." The man simply says.  
  
A calm breeze cools the warm afternoon air. The leaves in a maple tree rustle. A flock of  
  
bluebirds soar through the clear blue sky. Disturbing the land are the footprints of a group  
  
of friends and strangers.  
  
"So, Ruin.What's up with the Slug act?" Casually asks Kawaii, hands behind her  
  
head.  
  
Ruin walks beside her. "Act?"  
  
"Wow, so you're really a gross Slug?" She marvels dumbly.  
  
Ruin folds his arms, narrowing his stale eyes to her.  
  
Kawaii smiles, closing her eyes. "A Giant Slug that does sorcery, now there's a first."  
  
"Second actually. Miss Kawaii, shouldn't you check on your companions?"  
  
Lagging behind, Valic Mastusius, bent over, carries the Durocks on his back. Wedged  
  
between them is a wheezing Temis. Valic grunts and puffs from the weight of the rocks.  
  
Magi awkwardly smiles. "Mr. Mastusius.?"  
  
"Lady Kawaii.help us!" Cries out Temis.  
  
Kawaii grins. "Oh, they're fine."  
  
Watching from a tree branch are two demonic brothers.Huh, thought I'd forgotten  
  
about those two ay? Kikup pulls away two handfuls of leaves to spy on the approaching  
  
party. "Why Pukik, it's our old buddies!"  
  
Pukik quietly lies stretched out on a branch.  
  
Kikup lifts his eyebrows. "Oh my! They have more friends for us to play with!"  
  
Directly below him is now Kawaii Amethist, seemingly oblivious of his surveillance.  
  
She stops. He frowns, confused. The Elf's arms rise from behind her head. "Electro  
  
wave!"  
  
As you may guess, Pukik and Kikup are burnt to a crisp, gushing with electricity as  
  
they lay on the dirt road in shock. Kawaii and her party venture on ahead.  
  
Kawaii tilts her head to see magi and Derek closer behind her than previously. "By the  
  
way Magi, back at the well, why were you gathering water?"  
  
"The well?" Asks Derek to Magi.  
  
"But I didn't meet them till the cavern," she meekly explains.  
  
Derek gasps. "Huh?!"  
  
Kawaii's eyes widen. "No.way.Then it must have been." Her train of thought is suddenly broken by a loud sigh. She half turns. Valic is more  
  
hunched over, sweating. "Magi, Derek, if you're the source of the Durocks, why do we  
  
need the actual rocks?"  
  
"Valic, my sister and I can't around in areas not close to the Durocks. This is how  
  
Duhaust kept us as his servants," Derek sadly explains.  
  
Val closes his eyes, pulling a gloomy face. "Why me?"  
  
"Because you're Batboy!" Kawaii cheerfully exclaims.  
  
On the edge of the forest, coming to an open field, a cauldron boils, encircled by three  
  
cloaked strangers. The three look over their pot, nodding.  
  
"Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd ," silkily says the taller woman.  
  
"Thrice and once the hedge-pig whined," follows the middle sized woman, with a little  
  
giggle.  
  
"Harpier cries, 'Tis time, tis time!'," cries out a small girl's voice, bright red locks falls  
  
from her hood.  
  
The three step away from each other to marvel at the boiling cauldron.  
  
"Round about the cauldron go, in the poison'd entrails throw!" Commands the taller  
  
woman. Immediately the middle woman, carrying a box tosses in a few scraps of last  
  
week's garbage.  
  
"Toad that under cold stone days and nights has thirty-one swelt'd venom sleeping  
  
out.!" She further commands. "Soil thou i' the charmed pot."  
  
A toad is carefully lifted from the box, dropping in. "Ew."  
  
Stepping back again, the three dance around the cauldron. "Double, double, toil and  
  
trouble! Fire burn and cauldron bubble!" The three sing in unison. The middle girl reaches into the box and takes out her Better Cauldrons Than Yours  
  
book. She clears her throat and begins to recite for the other two to toss in ingredients.  
  
"Fillet of a fenny snake, in the cauldron boil and bake. Eye of newt and toe of frog, wool  
  
of bat and tongue of dog.adder's fork and blind worm's sting, Lizard's leg and howlet's  
  
wing!"  
  
The younger girl dips in a small spoon, taking an early sip. A large wooden spoon hits  
  
her over the head. To her side the older draws the wooden spoon back to her side, a small  
  
smirk on her lips.  
  
Raising her arms high, the middle girl drops her book. "For a charm of powerful  
  
trouble, like a hell-broth, boil and bubble!"  
  
"Double, double, toil and trouble! Fire burn and cauldron bubble!"  
  
Eyes dazed, the younger girl dramatically waves around a large lolly- pop. "Scale of  
  
dragon, tooth of wolf, witch's mummy.maw and gulf of ravin'd salt-sea shark.Root of  
  
hemlock digg'd i' the dark.Liver of blaspheming Jew, gall of goat and slips of yew  
  
sliver'd in the moon's eclipse! Nose of Turk and tartar's lips.finger of birth-strangled  
  
babe, ditch deliver'd by a drab!"  
  
Placing her lolly-pop to her mouth like a microphone, she screams her last line. "Make  
  
the gruel thick and slab! And thereto a tiger's chawdron, for the ingredients of our  
  
cawdron!"  
  
"Double, double, toil and trouble! Fire burn and cauldron bubble!"  
  
The middle girl slips a hand into her cloak, taking out a small bottle. She opens it,  
  
tipping the contents in. "Cool it with a baboon's blood, then the charm is firm and good."  
  
Just as their enchantment comes to an end, the party led by Kawaii comes to rest in  
  
their presence. Kawaii rubs her chin.  
  
The middle woman dashes to her side, offering a gold cup of the stew to Kawaii. "Like  
  
some tea?!"  
  
Kawaii rubs the side of her head with a sigh. "Verdandi Wyrd."  
  
Temis coughs, still crushed by a Durock. "Verdandi?! As in."  
  
"Can't be!" Stammers Magi.  
  
"Impossible," whispers Derek.  
  
The three women throw off their cloaks and hoods, to reveal two young beautiful  
  
women, and a young girl. They smile sweetly, except for the older sister who stares  
  
calmly under her long raven fringe.  
  
"The Weird sisters," Kawaii announces bleakly, pointing to them.  
  
Her party gasps in wonderment - except Ruin who doesn't appear surprised.  
  
Kawaii peers into the pot, "Making your infamous tea, eh?"  
  
Valic's eyes light up, he comes face to face with Skuld, who smiles innocently, twisting  
  
one of her two pony tails in her finger.  
  
"May I trouble you for some tea," he meekly inquires.  
  
"Sure thing!" She giggles, placing a gold goblet to his lips. He takes a sip, the taste  
  
spicy. Lost for words, Valic feels a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. His hair  
  
standing on end, Valic falls to the side, out cold. The rocks roll from his back. Temis  
  
breaths a sigh of relief. "Free!"  
  
Skuld blinks, then giggles. "He's so adorable!"  
  
"Kaboom!" Laughs Kawaii.  
  
A hand warmly comes to rest on Kawaii's shoulder. "Kawaii Amethist."  
  
Kawaii puts her hands on hips, stiffening her shoulders.  
  
"How have you been, Kawaii?"  
  
Kawaii scoffs, "Gee, I thought you'd know, Urd."  
  
Urd pulls the Elf close her her, staring down at her sorrowfully. Kawaii clenches her  
  
teeth, embarrassed. "Why must you always have to stare like that?!"  
  
Urd brings her lips to Kawaii's tanned pointed ear. "Why are you afraid to look into the  
  
eyes of the past."  
  
Kawaii pulls away, folding her arms. "I am not afraid of the past! I'll even prove it!"  
  
"I see."  
  
Kawaii's body now faces Urd's. Her face still turns to the side, readying to look into  
  
Urd's eyes. Drawing her face in line with Urd's, eyes closed, Kawaii cautiously opens  
  
them. Urd's clear red eyes reveal a calm lake, where a young girl picks flowers, laughing  
  
as she struggles to control it in the wind.  
  
"Be sure to never forget the eyes of the past," breaths Urd, a tear trickles down her soft  
  
white cheeks.  
  
Kawaii huffs, kicking the ground, "That's it! We are leaving!!!"  
  
Ruin kneels down to Valic, putting him over his shoulder with ease, and chanting a  
  
spell to make the Durocks follow him through the air. The group leave the Wyrd Sisters,  
  
following Kawaii, who is storming away.  
  
"Oh, Kawaii," weeps Urd.  
  
Skuld licks her lolly-pop, scratching her cheek. "Wow."  
  
Verdandi kneels next her to her, watching with keen interest. "What is it, sis? New  
  
prediction?"  
  
"Actually, yeah," replies Skuld. "The cosmic threads woven into the universe tell me,  
  
the Norn of the Future, to watch the stones carefully."  
  
Urd looks up from her sobbing. "Stones.?"  
  
"Birth stones," declares Skuld, eyes hazy.  
  
"Birth stones?!" Her sisters cry in confusion.  
  
Skuld coughs to grab their attention, her eyes are narrowed. "The threads also are  
  
woven that our Miss Amethist will personally see to it that we are remembered as the  
  
Weird Sisters rather than Wyrd Sisters.God!"  
  
Hen Hill stands in the midst of the afternoon heat. Helga sits in her chair by the fireplace,  
  
rubbing her wood staff in her lap. There's a knocking at the door.  
  
"Who's there?" She demands.  
  
"OPEN UP YOU HAGGY TROLL!" Screams Kawaii.  
  
Helga giggles. "Why, I do believe that is Miss Kawaii!"  
  
Moments later Helga is standing over the rocks, caressing them. "The Durocks."  
  
"It is time to break his curse," states Ruin, leaning against the wall.  
  
Helga rests on her staff. "Yes.it is time."  
  
Kawaii listens, rage exploding. Fangs grow, she readies to lunge. "I have been  
  
deceived!"  
  
Valic holds her back. "Don't jump to conclusions!"  
  
"Damn you Slug!" Shrieks Kawaii. Valic and Temis pull her back.  
  
Ruin walks past her to stand infront of the twins. "Come children, you know your  
  
purpose."  
  
Magi lowers her eyes. "Yes." "Lay down the walking cane," commands Derek.  
  
Magi and Derek stand on either end of the staff. It lifts into the air. The twins reach out  
  
an arm, chanting, walking into the staff. "Walk with me. Embrace me. Left be right.  
  
Right be left." The two walk into the staff, it pieces their hearts, they gasp from shock.  
  
"Into my heart, consume my soul!" Their bodies come together, molding into a ball.  
  
Without warning, they explode, throw into the side of the left and right wall, out cold.  
  
Kawaii opens one eye. "Jesus!"  
  
Helga sniffles, slowly stepping into the room's centre. Her heart races. At her feet is a  
  
young human man appearing to be asleep. Helga falls to her feet, placing his head on her  
  
knees. The human's eyes begin to flutter. Tired eyes look up at the old Troll.  
  
"Ma.til.da?" He breaths.  
  
"Darling, you're back!" She weeps with joy.  
  
The man puts his hand back on hers. "Sweetheart, why are you dressed as.Helga?"  
  
Kawaii lifts an eyebrow. "And the plot thickens."  
  
"Elementary," nods Valic.  
  
Temis holds a magnifying glass to her large eye. "Ah!"  
  
Rune, as he refers to himself, now sits in Helg.Matilda's chair. His hands are crossed  
  
under his chin. Matilda stands by his side, leaning against him warmly.  
  
"Kawaii Amethist, huh," he considers. "As in the daughter of the sorcerer, Kane  
  
Amethist?"  
  
Kawaii places a hand on her pouch. "And if I am?"  
  
Rune smirks. "Yes, of course you are. You have his pouch. You must be the eldest  
  
daughter. Interesting, he described you differently last time I spoke with him."  
  
Kawaii's eyes widen.  
  
Matilda awkwardly smiles. "Perhaps there should be some explanations, Dear."  
  
Rune lays a hand on Matilda's head. "Indeed my love, but first." Matilda's clothes  
  
transform into a long silken blue dress. Her hair is pulled back into a braid.  
  
"Oh.Rune."  
  
"Now there's my Matilda," he says with satisfaction.  
  
Matilda turns to Kawaii. "Miss Amethist, I apologize for my deception. I am actually  
  
Matilda, Helga's twin sister. She was called away on business two months ago and had  
  
me pose as her till her return. My husband had been under a curse for the past three years,  
  
and to break it.I feared Ruin may not succeed in getting the Durocks alone, so."  
  
"You used me," sneers Kawaii. "Well, duh."  
  
Valic lifts his eyes. "Ruin, what is your role in all this?"  
  
"I am their youngest child," is his reply.  
  
Kawaii, Valic and Temis's jaws drop instantly.  
  
"But.but.but.Rune looks twenty-five, tops!" Wails Kawaii.  
  
Rune chuckles merrily. "I am over eight hundred years young, child!"  
  
Temis widely smiles, her charred wings flapping. "Wow! You must be a Giant Slug  
  
like Ruin!"  
  
Kawaii puts her hands on her hips, narrowing her silver eyes. "And a sorcerer no doubt.  
  
Gee, I could have sworn the Giant Slug race was so backward any magic was  
  
prohibited.on penalty on expulsion."  
  
Rune glares. "That is true. Calm yourself children as I display a story in your head."  
  
Kawaii grimaces. "I hate it when this happens."  
  
"As a young man I was curious about the world above the Mother Caves. My desire  
  
was so great I got hold of books. I learnt the ways of magic through the books of Elves,  
  
Goblins and Humans. It was such an amazing thrill. My intelligence grew day by day. I  
  
exceeded my fellow Giant Slugs in every possibly way. It led to jealousy and fear. When  
  
my magical practices were exposed, my people expelled me from the Mother Caves. I  
  
was alone for quite some time, but continued my studies.  
  
I mastered every art, even Divine spells. There was one however I could not master. It  
  
nearly drove me insane. Of all the arts, this I needed most, the art of metamorphosis. You  
  
see, I desired offspring, it was important for me to pass on my lineage. To have offspring  
  
I required a mate, and a fellow Giant Slug was out of the question. So I turned to the  
  
possibility of a Human mate. However to mate with a Human I'd need to be one. My  
  
failures made me restless, until the day I met.Kal Amethist.  
  
Kal, a passing traveler, did not fear me, nor did he judge me. He understood my plight  
  
and agreed to take time to teach me one Human metamorphosis. I studied under him for a  
  
month and finally it happened, I achieved humanity. Kal bid me farewell that day, I never  
  
saw him again. However, throughout the centuries I have come in contact with his  
  
descendants, such as you Kawaii. Anyway, relieved I'd mastered humanity; I began my  
  
search for a wife, so I traveled to a local village.  
  
A stranger to the town, the eligible women of the town welcomed me with open arms. I  
  
felt intimidated though and lacked the courage to speak to them. As I got my bearings,  
  
hiding in the nearby woods, a young Troll gathered mud for bricks. The townswomen  
  
always gave her the tasks they were apparently too high to do. But she always obeyed  
  
without question, always with a smile. I spoke with her and she agreed to help me meet the locals. I had a marvelous time. The people were most kind and I felt confident I'd  
  
find my bride there. My Troll friend continued to be harassed and given disgusting jobs.  
  
One day she was told to fetch honey from a tall tree. She tragically suffered a near-fatal  
  
fall.  
  
I dropped all dates and dinner parties to help her twin, Helga, to care for her. My only  
  
concern was her. For once I abandoned my magical studies, I didn't even care about  
  
finding a wife. I would sit by her, stroking her cheek, praying for her to awaken. The  
  
women of the town were not concerned for her, they were concerned about the undone  
  
jobs the 'ugly Troll was born to do'. It infuriated me how cruel they were. As I looked  
  
down at her, she slowly woke up. Her eyes fluttered lightly, she looked so beautiful as  
  
she looked up at me with her innocent smile. I knew she'd be the only one for me - the  
  
one to be my wife.  
  
We married shortly after, and too residence in a cozy cave on the outskirts of the town.  
  
It didn't take long for our first child to be born, a son. We named him Kal, after the  
  
Human who made our son possible. Kal was a Slug, like me, but his mother loved him no  
  
less than if he looked like one of her race. Over the centuries we spawned hundreds of  
  
children. They all went out into the world. Some even learnt magic from me. My greatest  
  
student has been Ruin, my youngest."  
  
Kawaii growls, filing her middle finger in clear view. "Yeah, very touching. Really.  
  
Look, don't you think you're forgetting one thing?"  
  
"Forgetting.something.?" Ponders Rune.  
  
"I'M STILL UNDER THE FRIGGIN CURSE OF REISHI!!!"  
  
Rune bends down to Matilda to whisper, "Is.is this true?"  
  
"Yes Dear. She and her male companion are under his curse."  
  
The twins, snug by the fire, listen. Magi shrugs. "Gosh, my brother and I would love to  
  
you help, but we can't."  
  
"We're not that powerful," yawns Derek.  
  
Kawaii feels her heart crack.  
  
Valic calmly beams. "It appears as if we shall have to look elsewhere, Kawaii."  
  
The Elf stomps toward the front door, grabbing the knob. "Well, it's been a lovely  
  
waste of time getting to know you, but it's time to go. Move your ass, Batboy!"  
  
Valic nods. "As you wish."  
  
"Wait, Miss Amethist!" Calls out Rune. "I have something that should belong to you."  
  
Kawaii peers back. "You have my attention."  
  
Rune stands with Matilda. "Son, fetch me Kane's diary, I know you must have brought  
  
it with you."  
  
"Diary?" Kawaii whispers to herself.  
  
Ruin kneels before the flames of the fireplace, reaching in. He draws out a hard leather  
  
clad book, a large amethyst stone is buried in the center of the cover. Ruin hands the  
  
book to Kawaii. At Kawaii's touch the stone glows, opening to the first page. The writing  
  
is stylish, clear and neat, definitely her father's handwriting.  
  
"My name is Kane Woodwyn Amethist.I am eighteen years old and a human male.  
  
For the past eight years I have taken care of my upbringing since the death of my parents  
  
in a forest fire. My father before me was an excellent sorcerer and taught me many things  
  
before his death. In my upbringing I have further my studies, and must say I'm not half  
  
bad. I begin my journal now, as I am embarking on a great journey that may make or  
  
break me. I am going to travel alone to a destination with no name.for a reason I do not  
  
know. My only clues are the amethyst stone, and the ancient belief in the power of the  
  
birth stones. You will be my only companion in my arduous journey. Time to go, the sun  
  
is soon to set."  
  
Valic rests his hands on his hips, amazed. "Kawaii, you're eighteen now.right? That's  
  
quite a coincidence. So, what does all that birth stone business mean?"  
  
"Where did his journey take him?" Muses Rune.  
  
"Why is there only one page of the entire diary with writing?" Ponders Ruin.  
  
Kawaii looks up from the book, frazzled. "Stop it with all the damn questions, I don't  
  
know!" Kawaii humbly smiles, dreamily looking away. "I may know why only one page  
  
has writing however. Oh Papa. He always did this. He used to cast spells so the reader  
  
would only advance to the next page if they could comprehend the meaning of the entire  
  
text. And because of his method, not only could we read faster, but understand what we  
  
had read." Kawaii's smile lifts, her features appear soft and angelic.  
  
She looks so.innocent.thinks Valic and Temis.  
  
Kawaii was on her way out of the house before anyone had noticed. "Enough of this  
  
crap."  
  
Valic nervously laughs. "Well, she did look innocent!" Valic and Temis followed her  
  
immediately.  
  
Ruin watchs them leave, arms folded. His father appears behind him. "Wow, you're  
  
actually still here.?"  
  
Kawaii walks down the rocky hill far infront, waving her fist infront of her as she blew  
  
off steam. "Batboy! Remind me never to help anyone ever again!"  
  
"As you wish, Kawaii," he solemnly replies.  
  
Valic's ears pick up a rumbling, the ground begins to tremble. A huge shadow looms  
  
over them. They turn to see Ruin in his Giant Slug form. "Get on. No point in walking  
  
the entire way down."  
  
Kawaii lets go of her anger, grinning. "Indeed. The journey will be easier with a good  
  
lift.Good thing we have the perfect Slug for the job."  
  
Before long Kawaii, Valic and Temis are enjoying a ride on their new comrade's back.  
  
"What will happen with the twins?" Asks Valic.  
  
Ruin replies simply, "My parents have offered to adopt them."  
  
As he speeds down the hill, his father's words last words ring in his mind. "Live your  
  
life my son, you make me so proud." 


End file.
